subconscious
by HibaTsu-Lover
Summary: Harry had been owned by the sixth Weasley child, Ronald Weasley since third year. He was nothing but a sex toy, a mere fuck toy that isn't worth a sickle. Harry remain aware of the fact that Ron was only using him and his "best friends" were bastards. Someone please rescue him from further abuse! AU warning for mild violence and gore. Strong warning on swearing.


Yes Master

_Summary: Harry had been owned by the sixth Weasley child, Ronald Weasley since fifth year. He was nothing but a sex toy, a mere fuck toy that isn't worth a sickle. Harry remain aware of the fact that Ron was only using him and his "best friends" were bastards. Someone please rescue him from further abuse! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. _

_Line Break!_

A scream pierced the dead silence of an empty classroom. A figure was above another, straddling the smaller form with power. The smaller figure struggles for escape even though it's clear he won't escape.

Ronald Weasley was currently strangling the weaker form of his "mate", Harry Potter. Harry was struggle but what for? There's nothing he can do to help himself from this abusive relationship!

A sharp thrust of the red head's cock into his arsehole had his weak body jerking against the wooden table. _How I wish for someone to save me. If only my mate isn't Ron. Gah! It hurts! _Harry's mind was pulled back to reality by a punch to his nose and the blood lost adding in with the painful aches of his body, he passed out.

_Line Break! _

When he came to, it was to the messy floor of the living room in Ron and his bedroom complex in Hogwarts. _Headmaster Dumbledore_ had put them both there for their private lives privacy.

_"It's for your own privacy Ronald." _ He had answered Ron's angry question, but he had completely ignored him. That ended what little trust Harry had left for the headmaster.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, Harry prepared for the upcoming day of classes and the scorn of his schoolmates. That reminded him of Hermione. She was pissed beyond normal when she learned that Ron was Harry's soul mate. _Of course she would, _thought Harry, _they were so in love with each other in his third year. B-but Ron wouldn't cheat on me, his soul-mate, with Hermione right? _

Harry had always been insecure about his relationship with Ron. He clearly likes busty pretty girls so why would he start liking Harry himself who's nothing but ugly.

That was answered when he founded Ron in their bed with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Cho Chang. He caught them sagging and how Ron was telling them they would be his after he killed Harry and gets all of his vaults.

That was yesterday, and he ran away from their complex into the corridor towards the kitchen for some company of the house elves. Cedric Diggory was there and he kept him company for three whole hours. Ron was angry, extremely so, when he had returned.

_"Where the fuck have you been, Harry?!" _

Harry wanted to reply "none of your business" but he thought better of it. _"So-sorry Ron, I was in the library doing my potions essay, yo-you how Professor Snape gets with his hatred towards me. I ju-just wanted to be sure of what I was writing about." _

Ron accepted the excuse without a second thought, and he dragged Harry to their room for sex. It was disgusting to think that Ronald Weasley can still fuck his soul mate after the adultery he committed towards him.

Another shake of Harry head, and he was brought back to real life and his troublesome relationship with Ronald.

_Line Break! Time skip to two weeks after the second task! _

_The nerve of Ronald Weasley! How dare he come and ask for one hundred thousand gallons! _Harry overheard Ron telling his three bitches that he was going to get them engagement rings. _He didn't even give me one! Never mind that! How dare he ask me for money to let him buy rings for those cheats! _

That had started the "Cold War" between Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. That time, Cedric was his only confident.

"You should leave, Harry."

"But Cedric, what am I going to do? Ron is going to find me and he's going to be pissed of his rockers!"

"How 'bout you travel half way across the globe to Asia? Take those airplanes that muggles use to travel?"

"That's a brilliant idea but..."

"You're scared of Weasley's reaction." It was a statement not a question, but Harry had still nodded his head.

_Line Break!_

A/N: This was a sudden plot bunny that popped into my head. It won't leave me, especially since I was reading story from Mistress Slytherin. That story was what got me my inspiration. Please deal with my mistakes as I'm new to the writings of fan-fiction. I currently do not have a real beta reader, only my friends who helped me edit these stories. Please review! Thanks! :)


End file.
